Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices are providing information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and less obtrusive.
The trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as of sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” In the area of image and visual processing and production, in particular, it has become possible to consider wearable displays that place a very small image display element close enough to a wearer's eye (or eyes) such that the displayed image fills or nearly fills a field of view of the wearer, and appears as a normal-sized image, such as an image that might be displayed on a traditional image display device. The relevant technology may be referred to as “near-eye displays.”
Near-eye displays are fundamental components of wearable displays, sometimes called “head-mounted displays” (HMDs). An HMD places a graphic display close to one or both eyes of a wearer. To generate the images on a display, a computer processing system can be used. Such displays can occupy a wearer's entire field of view, or only occupy part of wearer's field of view. Further, HMDs can be as small as a pair of glasses or as large as a helmet.